


Doc, Alagaan mo Naman ang Alaga ko

by oohjongdaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Atty!Sehun, Doc!Jongdae, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohjongdaes/pseuds/oohjongdaes
Summary: Lagi nalang away, nakakasawa na. Pero kahit anong gawin ni Sehun, hindi nya masukuan si Jongdae. Hindi nya rin masukuan ang pwet nito.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Doc, Alagaan mo Naman ang Alaga ko

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO (AGAIN) HAHAHA. Feeling ko nagsasawa na kayo sakin kasi puro ako kalibugan eme. Salamat sa aking frenny na si @chogidae3 sa kanyang req. Hope you enjoy! Sorry ang panget huhu

"Sorry Sir. Sabi po kasi ni Sir Jongdae wag ko daw po ibigay sa inyo yung susi ng bahay."

Napabuntong hininga si Sehun at payak na ngumiti sa guard at nagpaalam na aalis na. Agad na pumasok si Sehun sa kotse nya at inis na sinuntok ang manibela.

Lagi nalang sila nagaaway ng boyfriend nya. Kahit maliit na bagay eh pinagtatalunan nila. At lagi nalang si Sehun ang nagpapakumbaba. Lagi syang pinagsasaraduhan ng pinto o di kaya ay binablock ang number nya. Hindi maintindihan si Jongdae sobrang hirap nyang unawain. Siguro kung maikli ang pasensya ni Sehun ay matagal na nyang naiwan si Jongdae.

Kaso hindi. Mahal nya eh, sobra. Kahit nga siguro lumuhod sya sa harap ni Jongdae upang patawarin sya nito ay gagawin nya. Kaso alam nyang baka tadyakan lang sya ni Jongdae. O baka sapakin.

Lagi nyang iniintindi ang kasintahan. Sa loob ng anim na taon pagiging mag-on ay kilala na nya si Jongdae. Sweet naman ito at maalaga ang kaso pagtinotopak na ay yare ka na. Minsan nga natutulog si Sehun sa kotse o kaya sa kaibigang si Chanyeol upang pahupain ang galit nito.

Madalas nilang pag awayan ang selos, lalo nat ang mga client ni Sehun ay babaeng nagpapaanull ang akala nya kasi aakitin ng babae si Sehun dahil sa pogi nito (well inaakit naman talaga). Minsan sa maliit na bagay kagaya ng hindi pagseen ni Sehun sa chat sa kanya ng boyfriend. Eh samantalang sya nga binoblock pa.

Ang daming iniisip ni Sehun ngayon dahil ang dami nyang kasong nakatalaga ngayong araw pero hindi mawala sa isip nya ang boyfriend.

Siguro pagod na si Jongdae. Siguro hindi na nya mahal si Sehun.

"Ano na naman?!" Alam ni Sehun na nasa ospital lang ito. Kaya agad nyang pinuntahan ang kasintahan sa office nito.

"Diba sabi ko ayaw kong makikita ang pagmumukha mo?!" Inis na sabi ni Jongdae. Kinuha nya ang ballpen at binato kay Sehun. Umiwas ito.

"Ano ba! Wag ka nga mambato!" Inis na sabi ni Sehun.

Nanggagalaiting hinubad ni Jongdae ang lab coat saka sinabunutan si Sehun. Kaya napaaray ng malakas si Sehun ang sakit puta.

"Tangina mo wag mo akong sigawan!" Sobrang pikon na pikon si Jongdae kay Sehun. "Tangina mo siguro nandon ka na naman sa babae mo kaya late ka na umuwi!"

Patuloy ang sabunot ni Jongdae kasy Sehun pilit lang tinatanggal ni Sehun ang kamay ni Jongdae sa buhok nya hindi naman sya makalaban syempre sino ba naman sya.

"Wala akong babae... aray Jongdae ang sakit.." napaluhod na si Sehun dahil sobrang sakit na talaga ng anit nya kaya sinipa ni Jongdae ang tuhod nya.

"Punyeta ka sinungaling! Akala mo di ko alam yung instagram story ni Joy!? Magkasama kayo tas nainom pa kayo!"

"Jongdae, aww. Sabi ko naman sayo nagcelebrate lang kami kasi tuluyan nang nafile ang anullment nya sa asawa. Pero hindi ko sya babae. May boyfriend na sya." Walang ganang sabi ni Sehun ang sakit ng katawan nya. Tanggap na nya.

"Jongdae," malamlam na sabi ni Sehun habang nakaluhod parin kasi nakasabunot pa sa kanya si Jongdae. "Bitawan mo na ako."

May pwersang inalis ni Jongdae ang kamay sa ulo ni Sehun dahilan para maout of balance si Sehun na tumaob sa sahig. Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongdae puta ganon ba kalakas yung pagtulak nya sa ulo ni Sehun?!

"S-so-" tutulungan sana ni Jongdae si Sehun na makatayo pero tumayo na ito mag isa at hindi sya tiningnan.

Nakita ni Jongdae ang sakit sa mata ni Sehun. Gulo ang buhok nito. Parang piniga naman ang puso ni Jongdae ng nakita nyang lumuha ang isang mata ni Sehun. Gusto nyang yakapin at halikan ang kasintahan dahil dito.

Sumobra na ata si Jongdae sa pagiging seloso. Sa pagiging matampuhin. Dati rati nalaban si Sehun sa kanya at nakikipagsagutan pa. Pero ngayon parang nagsasawa na si Sehun sa pagiging pabebe nya.

Alam nya. Gusto nya lang naman ng atensyon ni Sehun. Lagi kasi itong may kaso. Kaya hindi na nya nabibigyan ng oras si Jongdae. Gusto nya lang naman ng oras at ng lambing. Pero lagi lang syang hinahayaan ni Sehun magtampo. Kaya binablock at nilolockan nya ito ng pinto.

Pero ang totoo, gusto nyang maging marupok at pagbuksan ng pinto si Sehun tuwing nagtatanong ito ng susi sa guard. Gusto nyang sabihing, "katukin mo lang ako mahal. Pagbubuksan naman kita." Ang kaso hindi na tumutuloy si Sehun. Naririnig nya nalang ang kontseng papaalis.

Ngayon kita nya ang sawa sa mata ni Sehun. Mahal, sorry.

"S-sehun..." hinawakan nya ang braso ng boyfriend at hinimas ito.

"Jongdae," tinitigan sya nito. "Hindi mo na ba ako mahal? Sabihin mo lang hindi yung pinagmumukha mo akong tanga."

Nanlalaki ang mata ni Jongdae. Niyakap nya agad ang boyfriend at humagulgol sa dibdib nito.

"Hindi, hindi po!" Ani ni Jongdae. "Mahal na mahal kita Hun, sorry. Sorry!"

Ewan ni Sehun pero napangiti sya ng mapait.

"Mahal? Pero bakit mo ako ginaganito? Nahihirapan na ako Jongdae. Napapagod din ako." Biglang sabi ni Sehun. Lalong humagulgol si Jongdae.

"Mahal! Sorry, sorry kasi sobrang pabebe ko. Mahal kita kaya ako ganito Sehun. Nagseselos lang naman dahil sa mga party may time ka. Pero para sakin wala. Hindi mo din ako sinusuyo at hinahayaan mo ang tampo ko. Gusto ko lang naman ng lambing Sehun. Bakit hindi mo. Mabigay sakin? sorry Sehun ko. Please patawarin mo ako." Siniksik ni Jonhdae ang ulo sa kilikili ng boyfriend.

"Mahal. Lagi akong may time sayo. Pero ikaw ang wala. Sinabi ko na sayong wag kang magseselos dahil ikaw lang ang mahal na mahal ko. Kaya kong lumuhod para lang sayo. Mahal kita nang sobra. Please Jongdae wag mo na akong babaliwalain kasi ang sakit sakit." Niyakap ng mahigpit ni Sehun si Jongdae at hinalikan sa tuktok ng ulo.

"I love you. Sorry, at opo. Bigyan mo na ako ng time ha?" Nakangiting sabi ni Jongdae at humarap sa jowa nya. Nakangiti naman syang binigyan ni Sehun ng isang patak ng halik sa labi.

Napanguso si Jongdae. "Isa lang?" Pout na sabi nito.

"Ilan ba gusto mo?" Hinawakan ni Sehun ang pangupo ni Jongdae upang paglapitin ulit ang mukha nila.

"Hindi ilan. Gusto ko, ilang minuto." Nakangiting hinigop ni Jongdae ang labi ng boyfriend at mabilis na nilaplap.

Lalo namang pumiga ang kamay ni Sehun sa pwet ni Jongdae. At dahan dahang pinasok ang kamay sa loob ng pantalon ni Jongdae. Napaungol naman si Jongdae sa bibig nya. Hiningahan si Sehun.

Ang malapad na kamay at mahahabang daliri ni Sehun ay nasa loob ng pantalon ni Jongdae pinasok nya ito pati sa briefs ni Jongdae at hinanap ang hiwa ni Jongdae. Samantalang ang isang kamay naman nya ay naglalakbay sa ari ni Jongdae marang hinihimas. At unti unti narin itong nabubuhay.

Patuloy ang ungol ni Jongdae nang ang gitnang daliri ni Sehun at pinasadahan ang butas nyang basa.

"Hmmm. Honey, dito talaga tayo?" Hinga ni Jongdae sa leeg ng nobyo. Nakatayo parin sila habang nakayakap si Jongdae kay Sehun. Ganon din naman ang ginagawa ni Jongdae. Nasa umbok ni Sehun na malaki ang palad ni Jongdae. Pinipiga ang mahaba nitong ari, hinihimas kaya napapahinga rin ng mabigat si Sehun.

"Bakit basa to?" Bulong ni Sehun sa tenga ni Jd. "Nag-finger ka kanina ano?"

Napa 'ahh ' ng mahina si Jongdae ng dahang dahang pinasok ni Sehun ang gitnang daliri. Mabilis itong dumulas dahil sa basa ito.

"Hmm. Kanina. Miss na kasi ki-" kinalikot ni Sehun ang loob "Uhmmp." 

"Miss? Pero binabaliwala mo ako." Umupo si Sehun sa swivel chair at nakaandong sa kanya si Jongdae usli ang pwet na pinapasukan ng daliri ni Sehun.

"Hin- ahh! Honey bilisan mo pa." Pilit na umaalog si Jongdae upang sabayan ang pagbilis ng daliri ni Sehun. "Honey. Dagdag mo pa yung isa. Yung hintuturo mo. Pls. Isa pa."

Ngumisi naman si Sehun at sinunod ang gusto ng kasintahan. Sinama nya ang isa pa nyang daliri at kinalikot na naman ang loob ni Jongdae, lumalakas ang ungol nito at pinipiga pa ng mas malalim ang titi ni Sehun sa loob ng pantalon.

"Honey, subo kita." Sobrang tigas ng titi ni Sehun at alam nyang sobrang tayong tayo ito pag nilabas nya sa pantalon. Hindi pa sya tapos fingerin si Jongdae ng lumuhod ito at binuksan ang zipper nya.

Hinubad nito ang brief nya at nilabas ang malaki at mahaba nyang titi. Namimitig ito at namumula, parang... gustong tumuklaw?

Dinilaan ni Jongdae ulo saka ang katawan pagkatapos ay ang dawang bola nito. Napatirik ng mata si Sehun nang sipsipin nitong maigi ang titi nya. Sinimulan na sya nitong ideepthroat. Hindi kaya ni Jongdae dahil masyadong malaki at mataba kaya hanggang kalahalit lang sya. Amoy na amoy nya ang mabangong pagkalalaki ng boyfriend.

Nasa ospital sila at alam ni Jongdae na anumang oras ay pwede na syang tawagin sa labas. Pero namuti na ang utak nya at hindi na nya naisip ang trabaho, alipin na sya ng pagnanasa sa boyfriend.

"Doc Jongdae ugh.." ungol ni Sehun. "Isagad mo pa Doc, lalabasan na ang pasyente mo." 

Patuloy lang ang libog ni Jongdae dahil kink nila itong dalawa. Maya maya pa ay naramdaman nyang hinihila na ni Sehun ang ulo nya. Kayat agad syang tumigil sa pagsubo. Sinalsal ni Sehun ang titi nya sa harap ng mukha ni Jongdae na nakaluhod parin.

Ngumanga naman sya upang saluhin ang tamod ng boyfriend. Yes, pinutukan sa mukha si Jongdae. Happy new year.

"Atty. Oh kelan nyo po ako kakantutin? Kanina pa po ako nagfinger oh. Libog na libog na po ako atty." Nakita nyang nagliyab ang mata ni Sehun at pinatuwad sya. Hinubad ang pants nya pati ang brief lantad tuloy ang makinis at maputi nyang pwetan.

Sa sahig lang nakatuwad si Jongdae. Kayat alam nyang madudumihan ang tiles ng office nya. Tangina ang adventurous ng boyfriend nya. Tigas na tigas narin si Jongdae.

"Ugh! Atty!" Napakapit si Jongdae sa table nya ng hampasin ni Sehun ang pwet nya.

At binuka ito.

"Tangina basang basa ka doc. Hindi ka ba nahihiya sa pasyente mo? Nagfinger ka para lang sa kanya? Tangina ka?"

Mangiyak ngiyak si Jongdae ng kainin ni Sehun ang butas nya. Ramdam nya ang dila nitong ginagalugad ang bukana ng butas nya at ang labi nitong sumisipsip. Buti nalang at naglinis sya ng sobra. Kasi sobrang galing kumain ni Sehun, halatang expert. Yes.

Minsan pa'y kinakagat o pinapasadahan ng ngipin ni Sehun ang butas ni Jongdae na nagcclench dahil sa sarap. Napapakagat lbi naman si Jongdae at napapatirik ang mata dahil sa sarap. Ang sarap ni Sehun. At ng sarap nyang kumain.

"Honey, pls ipasok mo na." Niyugyog ni Jongdae ang pwet nyaa sa mukha ni Sehun na kanina pa sya kinakain. Napasarap ata ang loko s butas nya. Kanina pa nagccrave si Jongdae sa titing malaki.

"Atty mo ako doc, hindi honey. Ang sarap ng butas mo." Binigyan pa ni Sehun ng isang pasok ng daliri ang butas ni Jongdae bago patayuin si Jongdae at paupuin sa lap nya dahil ngayo'y nakaupo na sya ulit sa swivel chair. 

"Hmm, atty." Sinuporta ni Jongdae ang matataba at makikinis nyang hita sa gilid ni Sehun. At dahan dahang pinasok ang titi na malaki sa butas nyang mapula. "TANGINA AHH. Ang sarap puta."

Dahan dahan syang sumulong ng nakatingin sa mata ng isat isa. Tangina kanina pa sil libog. Sobrang higpit ng pwet ni Jongdae. At pigang piga ang titi ni Sehun sa sobrang init ng loob at basa.

Kadyot lang ng kadyot si Sehun upang mameet ang bawat talbog ni Jongdae sa kanya. At nagkaroon naman ng pagkakataon si Sehun na kainin ang pink na utong ni Jongdae. Sipsip, dila at kagat. Ang sarap mangain ni Sehun. 

"Lalabasan ka na?" Hinga ni Sehun sa tenga ngayon ni Jd. "Puta ka, ang sarap mo talagang kantutin. Hindi ako magsasawa."

"Ugh, atty. Yes. Fuck. Fuck pa pls. Harder pa." Pahinto hinto dahil sa malakas na pagsalpok ng tite ni Sehun sa walls nya.

"Fuck doc Jd, lalabasan na ako. Ipuputok ko sa loob ah.." patuloy ang pagbayo ni Sehun at iyak ni Jongdae ng sabay silang labasan.

"Ang sarap mo atty." Malanding hinalikan ni Jongdae si Sehun habang nasa loob parin ni Jongdae ang malaki nyang titi. "I'm so full because of your big cock."

"Sobrang higpit kasi ng butas mo." Sehun smiles. "Umaapaw na yung tamod ko sa bukana mo." 

Nagddrip narin ang mga tamod sa hita at itlog ni Jongdae. Dahil sa daming putok. Yes hindi lang sa mukha naputukan si Jongdae, naputukan rin kasi sya sa loob. At sa itlog.

"Doc Jongdae, kailangan po kayo sa emergency room." Narinig nyang sigaw ni Nurse Yeri sa telepono.

"Fuck honey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment naman dyan!


End file.
